Bound Together
by Roxy Earhardt-Myers
Summary: After a drunk night in Vegas, life will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1: Missing

**Bound Together**

 **Chapter 1** : Missing

'Myers,' a voice called over the training ground. One of the new recruits separated from the group running track and presented himself to the trainer. 'You've got a phone call at the main building.'

The recruit's face showed confusion. 'Who would be calling me here?'

'An air force officer,' the trainer replied, surprised by the question. 'You're retired military, aren't you?'

'Yes, the marines,' the recruit nodded. 'But I don't know anyone in the air force.'

'Air force, marines, navy or army, it's all the same to me. All you military types are already disciplined and easy to train. Rise through the ranks more quickly too,' the other man shrugged. 'Don't keep your call waiting.'

The trainee nodded, his arm twitching as if he had been about to salute but supressed it. The trainer smiled as the younger man jogged off to the main building on the training grounds. Old habits die hard.

'Hey Eric,' the receptionist greeted him with a flirty smile. He winked at her as he accepted the phone.

'Myers,' he grunted.

'Mr Myers,' a gruff voice greeted him from the other side of the line. 'My name is Colonel Williams. I'm the wing commander at Turtle Cove and I'm calling about your wife.'

'Pardon me, sir,' Eric bristled. 'But I'm not married.'

The receptionist giggled, indicating she was listening to his side of the conversation while she pretended to work.

'You _are_ Eric Myers, former marine of the 2nd battalion of 1rst marines at camp Pendleton, are you not?' the colonel's voice sounded bemused now.

'Yes, sir,' Eric answered courtly.

'Well, we have you on record as the husband of a Lieutenant Earhardt. You are her first contact and listed as next of kin,' the colonel explained.

'I don't know any…' Eric started, but the general interrupted him.

'Lieutenant Taylor Earhardt?'

'Oh,' Eric breathed. 'That wife.'

The receptionist's shoulders slumped.

'I'm afraid she's gone missing during a routine flight a few weeks ago and hasn't checked in since. We've now officially listed her as MIA. Her personal effects are waiting for you to pick them up,' Williams explained.

'With all due respect, sir. Can't you contact her family and have them claim it? I haven't seen, heard or spoken to her in years. Since we married to be precise. Honestly, I'd forgotten all about that farce. Thought it would've been dealt with by now.'

From the corner of his eye, Eric noticed the receptionist perk up again. He couldn't quite believe the woman. She was nice to flirt with in passing, but there was no meaning behind it for him. Just some innocent flirting. All the recruits were doing it, why did he have to be special?

'I figured something like that,' the colonel admitted, startling him out of his contemplation. 'Since she spelled your name wrong on her application form. But you were the only Eric Myers at Pendleton.'

'I don't mean to be rude,' Eric sighed. 'But why is the commanding officer at the base calling me? Don't you have personnel to make these calls for you?'

'Normally I do, yes. But for Lieutenant Earhardt I make an exception. You see, I'd love to call her family, but you're not only registered as her first contact. Mr Myers, you're her only registered contact or family. There's no one else I can call. And I've met Taylor as a recruit before I was promoted and lost track of her until she got assigned here. As far as she's aware, she has no living relatives.'

Eric cursed under his breath. 'Well, in that case. I can't leave the training grounds until the weekend, but I'll drive up to Turtle Cove and pick up whatever there is then.'

'We'll have it waiting for you,' Colonel Williams offered. 'Have a good day, marine.'

Before Eric could protest the label put on him, the connection was cut. Eric handed the horn back to the receptionist, he now realised he didn't even know her name, and headed back outside to re-join his group of trainees. His thoughts were whirling.

* * *

Eric stood at attention in front to Air Base Wing Commander's desk. Something about the atmosphere had him revert right back to his military training. He regarded the box on the desk like it might explode at any moment. The personal effects of Lieutenant Earhardt were pitiful, to say the least. Possessions at a base were always kept to a minimum, varying depending on how sentimental a person was. Eric Myers was anything but a sentimental person and even _he_ had had more personal effects on base.

'I wanted you to see this,' Colonel Williams addressed him, picking out a sheet of paper from a file and handing it over.

Eric quickly recognized it as part of an enlistment form. His eyes were drawn to the contact information for next of kin. "Erick Meyers" it said, obviously she hadn't been able to figure out if his name was written with a C or a K, so she'd just gone for both. Nor had she known the first E didn't belong in his last name either. She had gotten his date of birth right though. Must've remembered it had been his 21rst birthday when they met and counted back from there. At the phone number and address it had Pendleton Marine Base written boldly across it.

The form summed up what they actually had known of each other quite nicely.

'At least she was honest,' Eric sighed and looked at the Colonel. 'And I'll tell you honestly, I'm not proud of what happened.'

'I'm sure,' the Colonel nodded. 'But we've all done things we aren't that proud of in our youth. I'm guessing alcohol was involved?'

'I plead the fifth on that,' Eric shrugged, feeling some colour rise on his cheeks. 'What happened to her anyway?' he asked, changing the subject.

The Colonel gave him a small smile. Of course he knew Taylor shouldn't have been drinking that night and wouldn't have been able to buy the alcohol herself. 'Like I mentioned over the phone, it was a routine flight like any other day,' Williams allowed the change of subject. 'And she was one of our best, in line for another promotion too. She reported seeing something and going to investigate it. Moments later her jet disappeared off the radar.'

'It crashed?' Eric asked.

'No, that's the mysterious bit. She did her name proud and did an Earhart. The plane disappeared from the sky into thin air. We've searched the area she disappeared, but found no crash site.'

'Couldn't it have gone under water?'

'No,' Williams shook his head. 'The only body of water around here that's large enough to make a jet disappear is the ocean and her flightpath took her inland. I have no explanation as to how and why the jet and Lieutenant could've disappeared.'

A chill ran down Eric's spine at the words. The idea of people disappearing into thin air was unnerving. But for that person to be the one he was accidentally married to. It made him realise his situation might never be resolved now.

'There's another matter I didn't mention over the phone.'

'I'm almost afraid to ask,' Eric sighed.

'There's another form where your name is mentioned. I'm pretty sure it's one she never thought would be used, but… Well, now she's listed as MIA, the form makes us legally bound to pass her pay to you until she's found or time has passed that we have to list her as deceased.'

The thought of suddenly being a widower without actually really having been married to her send another set of chills down Eric's spine. 'I can't accept it. I don't need it.'

'No one is telling you to spend it,' the Colonel sighed. 'But we can't pay her directly anymore and since your officially her husband. I'm sorry, but it's not something you can refuse.'

Frustration bubbled up inside the younger man. One drunk night in Vegas and now he was suddenly stuck with a box of stuff from a girl he didn't even know and forced to receive her paycheque too. It felt so wrong, like he was invading her privacy. And yet it was her own doing by naming him on official documents. 'Where should I leave the necessary information?'

Colonel Williams noticed the change of tone in the man's voice instantly. He wanted to get out of his office as fast as he could now. Given what little he knew of the actual circumstances, but being able to hazard a pretty accurate guess, he couldn't blame Eric for it. 'You can leave it at with my secretary,' he offered. 'Now, if you would excuse me. I have a base to run.'

Eric recognized a dismissal when he heard one. He saluted the Colonel before picking up the box and left the office. As he left the information to his bank account with the Colonel's secretary, there was one thing he knew absolutely sure. Meeting Taylor Earhardt had not made his life any easier.

 **A/N** : Okay, this is a working title, but it will probably stick because it fits the plot I'm intending. And I don't know how fast I'll be able to write and update this. But… I just thought to leave the first chapter right here and see what you all think.


	2. Chapter 2: Family

**Chapter 2** : Family

 _Eric grinned at the three beautiful women that surrounded him at the bar. They were practically falling over him and there was no doubt in his mind he'd be getting lucky tonight._

' _Honestly,' a voice behind him scoffed. 'Dress a guy in a uniform and some girls drop their panties no matter what he looks like.'_

 _A giggle and snort followed the statement and Eric whirled around. A blonde was leaning against the bar. There was another blonde girl with her, though her hair colour obviously came from a bottle, and a slick looking guy. The fake blonde was leaning against the guy, obviously already well on her way to becoming wasted._

' _Excuse me,' Eric glared at them. 'You've got a problem?'_

' _Just that you guys are all the same. Think you can get an easy lay by going out in public in your uniform,' the blonde shrugged, taking a sip of her drink._

' _And you think I honestly need this uniform to get me a girl?'_

' _Those three bimbos aren't exactly speaking in your favour.'_

' _Taylor, lay off him. We're here to have fun not start fights,' her friend pointed out and started walking away, pulling the guy with her._

' _Whatever,' the blonde, Taylor, shrugged and started following._

 _Quickly making up his mind, Eric reached out and caught her arm. Taylor spun around and glared at him. 'What's your problem?'_

' _Hey, you started picking a fight with me first,' Eric said, raising his arms in defence. Taylor crossed her arms, but didn't walk away. He took it as a good sign. 'I just think this conversation wasn't quite over yet.'_

' _My friend is waiting for me,' Taylor said._

' _I doubt she realised you didn't follow,' Eric grinned and pointed._

 _Taylor had to stand on her toes to spot her friend, but then she saw what Eric meant. Marissa was getting to know the guy they just met more intimately. She looked like she was sucking his face off and it wouldn't be long before they'd go looking for a place somewhat more private. Great, she was ditched already. 'Yeah, well, your bimbos seemed to have lost interest too,' she retorted._

 _And indeed, the girls seemed to have given up on Eric and were now talking up three other guys in uniform. Eric looked over his shoulder at them and shrugged. 'I found more stimulation conversation. What's your poison?'_

 _Taylor's eyes narrowed at him for a moment. 'Whatever you're having,' she finally stated boldly._

' _So, what brings you to Vegas?' Eric asked after ordering two shots and two beers from the bartender._

' _Marissa wanted to celebrate,' Taylor offered vaguely. 'You?'_

' _We're deploying soon,' Eric pointed to him and the other three guys in uniform. 'None of us had anywhere else to be, so we decided to go to Vegas while the others of our ship went home to spend time with family. Those asshats found out it's my 21rst birthday today and decided that called for a night on the town getting drunk. The uniforms were their idea to see if we could get some discount and ease our way past bouncers.'_

 _Taylor laughed at his honesty. She raised her shot at him and he returned the gesture before they downed the drinks together. Both ended up coughing at the burning in their throat._

' _Thank god I'm not the only rocky drinker here,' Eric laughed at her. 'Haven't been 21 for long yet either, have you?'_

' _Yeah,' Taylor agreed._

' _So, since we're both ditched by our so called friends,' Eric continued. 'May I buy you another drink?'_

 _Taylor looked at him for a moment and then shrugged. 'Doesn't seem like I have anything better to do.'_

 _Eric grinned and signalled the bartender for two more shots._

* * *

 _Light flooded through the windows of the motel room and Eric groaned, rolling over and pulling the pillow over his head. Why hadn't he closed the curtains the night before? And why did he have to drink so much? A groan sounded next to him and that's when he realised he wasn't alone in the bed… or wearing anything for that matter._

 _A string of curses was muttered under the other person's breath and Eric had to smile a little at it._

 _Carefully he peeked out from under the pillow and spotted long blonde hair spilled out next to him. Taylor, his mind provided in a helpful but sluggish manner. She rolled over and two piercing blue eyes glared at him. 'You were planning this,' she accused softly._

' _No,' he contradicted just as softly, though the sound still hurt his head. 'If I had been planning this, I would've made sure I'd have some recollection of it right now. And the last thing I remember we were still at that club.'_

 _Slowly Taylor nodded, but quickly stopped as it hurt her head. Her memory stopped there somewhere too. 'Do you have any aspirin here?'_

 _Eric chanced a glance around the room and groaned. 'Actually, this isn't my motel room. Guess we spontaneously booked a room somewhere for the night.'_

 _Taylor glanced around too. 'Yeah, not my room either.'_

 _Reluctantly she pushed herself up, pulling the covers with her and wrapping them around her body. Eric quickly snatched her pillow to cover himself. 'Hey!' he protested and winced at the sound of his raised voice._

 _Taylor gave no reaction, other than a wince herself, and continued slowly making her way around the room. After valiantly drawing the curtains, she started picking up her clothes. Eric watched her go, barely daring to move while she was still in the room. Once Taylor had her clothes together she moved to the bathroom to get dressed, but dropped her clothes with a yell when she spotted the paper laying on the table she passed._

 _She rounded on Eric, an angry fire burning in her eyes. Eric was glad for the pillow covering him. That look suited her a little too well and he felt his body reacting to it._

' _This bloody motel room isn't the only spontaneous thing from last night,' she growled at him and gathered her clothes back up before fleeing into the bathroom._

 _Somewhat reluctantly, Eric got up from the bed and pulled on his pants before walking over to the table to investigate the offending paper._

 _It was unmistakable. At the top of the paper in bold lettering the situation was made crystal clear: Marriage Certificate. But another thing caught Eric's eye and it took him a moment to register what the paper was telling him._

 _When the bathroom door opened again, he rounded on her, anger and betrayal coursing through him. 'You're 19!'_

* * *

Eric sighed as he looked at the offending marriage certificate. He rubbed his forehead and took a swing from the cheap vodka bottle in his hand. With an angry grunt, he dropped the certificate into the box of Lieutenant Earhardt's belongings and kicked the box into the back of his closet. He'd never been lucky in any of his relationships, but this one really took home the gold for how messed up it was.

Taking another swing from the bottle, Eric left the crappy bedroom of his newly acquired bungalow and intended to settle on the worn-down couch with his bottle and probably drain it before passing out.

The phone ringing interrupted his plans and after a moment's consideration, he changed direction and took the horn of its cradle on the wall.

'Myers,' he grunted.

'Well, hello to you too. You know that's kinda confusing sometimes, right?' a somewhat bright voice answered him.

'What do you want now?' Eric demanded, not in a mood to play any games.

'Okay, sorry,' the other person deflated a little. 'Look, I know we aren't close or anything. So, you're free to turn me down. But… Well… I'm set to graduate my criminal justice bachelor in two weeks and I thought… actually I hoped… it would be nice if…'

'You want me to attend your graduation, Rhett?' Eric sighed.

'Yeah,' the man on the other end of the line let out a breath. 'I understand if you're too busy. But… I thought it'd be nice to see you again. It's been a while. I called dad and he said he'd come.'

'Yeah? And how is the Rear Admiral? Would he really want his screw up, high school drop-out son to attend your graduation?'

'Eric, he's proud of you too. He's proud of both of us and what we became, despite everything that's happened. And you know he just wants a chance to be in our lives.'

'I'll see what I can do,' Eric promised. 'Where were you attending again?'

'Berkeley,' Rhett answered quickly. 'You won't even need to leave the state yet.'

'Yet?' Eric asked, narrowing his eyes, though he knew his younger brother won't be able to see.

'I passed my LSATs too,' Rhett explained. 'Got accepted into Harvard.'

Eric let out a barking laugh. 'And you tell me I'm not a screw up while I don't even have a high school diploma and you're off to Harvard.'

'Diplomas and degrees don't measure success, Eric,' Rhett told him. 'And we've always been two different people. You're good at what you do and that's something to be proud of. I know I'm proud to tell people my older brother serves with the marines.'

'What have you been sniffing?' Eric joked.

'Nothing,' Rhett laughed. 'Look, I have to go. I'll see you at my graduation?'

'If it means all that much to you, I'll make it happen,' Eric promised.

They said goodbye and Eric hang the horn back on the wall. He took a look at the bottle of vodka still in his other hand and sighed, looking for the cap instead of taking another swing. If his brother wanted to be proud of him so badly, he might as well try and live up to that image.

 **A/N** : This chapter just wrote itself. Don't expect too frequent updates for this story, but yeah. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Perspectives

**Chapter 3** : Perspectives

Eric found a seat at the back of the crowd. He felt horribly out of place in his faded jeans and buttoned up shirt, but it was the best he could do without having to go clothes shopping. And shopping for clothes he was only going to wear a single afternoon had been out of the question.

The ceremony started and within minutes Eric was bored out of his mind. He shifted nervously in his seat and hoped for this thing to be over soon. He spaced out somewhere during one of the many speeches and was only brought back to the present by his brother's name being called. Eric watched the figure he could vaguely recognize as his brother cross the stage to receive his diploma.

When the ceremony finally ended, the crowd surged forward in search of their graduates. Eric hang back, hoping Rhett would come to find him rather than mixing himself into the mass of bodies in hopes of finding one somewhat familiar face.

'Eric?' a voice asked and Eric turned his head at the sound.

An older man in full navy dress uniform was looking at him. His features familiar enough from looking in the mirror for Eric to recognize him instantly. Of course he would've put on his uniform.

Reluctantly, Eric raised his arm in salute. 'Rear Admiral,' he replied.

A shadow passed over the man's face, but he returned the salute none the less. 'Dad would suffice,' he pointed out.

'Yeah, I know.'

Silence stretched between them. Both unsure of what to say to one another. Eric knew their problem. Their characters were too much alike and the history between them didn't make small talk any easier. Luckily they didn't have to wait too long for Rhett, along with three other people, to find them.

'You made it,' Rhett smiled at them. He hugged his father and after an awkward moment of not knowing what to do, he settled on shaking Eric's hand. 'You remember Bob and Helen?' Rhett pointed to the older couple with him and his father and brother nodded.

'It's good to see you both made it,' Bob welcomed them.

'And this is Sophia,' Rhett continued, pulling a pretty girl forward. 'She'd my fiancée. Sophia, these are Rear Admiral Benjamin Myers, my father, and Marine Eric Myers, my older brother.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you,' Benjamin smiled warmly and shook her hand.

'Hey,' Eric just waved, feeling more and more out of place.

'We were going to take Rhett and Sophia out to dinner to celebrate, will you join us?' Helen invited them.

'I'd be honoured,' Benjamin nodded.

'I'm not really dressed for the occasion,' Eric muttered, noticing the stark contrast of his clothes to everyone else's.

'None sense,' Rhett waved the excuse away. 'No one here cares how you're dressed. We want your sunshine personality there.' He turned to Sophia with a smile. 'Eric never seems to think he's good enough. Did I tell you he got awarded a purple heart after deployment with the marines and he didn't think of inviting us to the ceremony? It's only because dad found out just in time that we did get to attend.'

Eric rolled his eyes at his brother's bragging but Sophia shot him a kind smile.

'They don't award purple hearts to just anyone. What do you do with the marines?' she asked and sounded genuinely interested.

'Nothing anymore, I retired six months ago,' Eric replied.

'You did?' Rhett and Benjamin asked in unison. 'Explains why your number changed,' Rhett muttered to himself.

'Well what do you do now then?' Sophia pressed on, undeterred.

'I'm finishing up my training as a recruit of to a new private security venture in Silver Hills. Potential clients are coming in to watch us train right now in hopes of establishing contracts,' Eric replied. 'With the trouble that showed up there, the cops can't handle it. And really, those power rangers that showed up can't be everywhere all the time.'

'Private security sector?' Sophia raised an eyebrow. 'Doesn't that go against your military training? Protecting only those who can pay for it?'

'People weren't exactly jumping in to hire me when I retired the marines and I do need to pay the bills,' Eric shrugged.

'Eric always was a fighter. Only makes sense they pay him for it. I'll tell you all about it over dinner,' Rhett cut in, grabbing Eric's arm. 'No protests, you're coming because I want you there.'

'Only if you keep your mouth shut,' Eric glared, but let himself be dragged off with the mismatched group of people.

* * *

At dinner Eric sat quietly at a corner of the table next to his father. They had just ordered their deserts when Bob smiled and pulled out a package from a bag he'd been carrying around.

'I think it's time for presents,' he started, handing it over to Rhett.

Rhett ripped the paper off and smiled. He held up a picture frame showing him with Bob and Helen in front of a nice house with a white picket fence.

'Something to remember us by when you're in Boston,' Helen explained.

Sophia pulled out a square package next. Moments later Rhett showed them his new Rolex.

'So you'll always be in time for your classes,' she smiled at him. 'And the back is engraved too. "No matter how busy you are, you must make time to make the other person feel important." So you remember me when you get too busy studying.'

'Isn't she the best?' Rhett laughed at that and shared a quick, sweet kiss with her.

'It may not look like much,' Benjamin said as he handed over a small envelope. Rhett pulled out a gift certificate to an electronics store. 'It should have enough on there for you to pick out a new laptop to study on. This way you can get something you think is best and don't have to move it to Boston with you.'

'Thanks, dad,' Rhett grinned.

Eric pulled out his own gift and handed it over. He felt the colour rise to his cheeks as Rhett unwrapped it.

'I figured it might help to keep track of your classes and appointments and such,' he muttered when Rhett showed them the electronic organizer.

'Thanks, Eric. That's really thoughtful,' Rhett offered, hoping against all hope his brother would finally get it through his mind that he mattered to him, no matter what their history was.

Eric just looked away in shame at his, in his mind, inadequate gift.

Once the deserts were eaten and a discussion was held between Bob and Benjamin over who was paying the bill, Eric happily left the restaurant and said goodbye to his brother and his family. He felt like he could finally breathe again. But as he wanted to walk away, the voice of his father stopped him.

'Eric?'

'What?' Eric sighed.

'You know I'd do the same for you, right? You don't need this job if you'd rather do something else. I can cover your bills. If there's anything you need…'

'I'm doing fine, Benjamin,' Eric replied and turned around to face him. 'You don't need to throw money around to make up for anything. I get what you did and why you did it. It sucked, but I do get it. I learned to take care of myself a long time ago. Now if you would excuse me, I'd like to get to my motel. I have an early flight in the morning. The Guardians are only giving me so much time personal leave.'

'Let me get you a cab,' Benjamin offered.

'No, it's not that far. I'd rather walk and enjoy a bit of the fresh air.'

Eric turned around again and quickly walked away, leaving his father staring after him longingly.


	4. Chapter 4: Quantum Identity

**Chapter 4** : Quantum Identity

Eric dropped down on his couch and turned on the TV, taking a sip of his beer. The news just came on and was covering the first public appearance of the Silver Guardians. The report was lavishing praise on the guardians and he felt a sense of accomplishment wash over him.

He'd been proud to be selected for the first team in the field. They were as much propaganda to the public and they were defending properties. But as the news report mentioned the Power Rangers, Eric's face fell a little. Of course, he'd have to be reminded of bloody Wesley Collins. That pampered rich kid had dropped everything to play super hero. Given, he had been a worthy opponent when they'd practiced their karate back in school, but that didn't mean the kid knew what he was getting into. Life was presented to him on a silver platter and he'd just brushed it all away for a bit of fun. Wes had never learned how to fight for anything in his life.

'Figures,' Eric muttered. It was only a matter of time before Wes would realize he was in way over his head and come running back to daddy.

' _And in other news; rumours of a ranger in the neighbouring town of Turtle Cove have finally been confirmed. A yellow ranger was caught on tape fighting a mutant. Whether this ranger has any ties to the rangers in Silver Hills is thus far unknown. However, it does appear that, unlike the rangers in Angel Grove, Mariner Bay and Silver Hills, this ranger doesn't have a team. Previous reports have only mentioned a single yellow female ranger and the footage confirms that. The mutant was defeated without help.'_

'Oh joy, someone should introduce her to Wes. I'm sure the two vigilantes would make a perfect couple,' Eric told his TV, taking another sip of his beer.

A little voice in the back of him mind reminded him that he shouldn't judge Wes, his so-called team and this new female ranger so harshly. Wasn't he exactly like them? Picking fights to protect those who couldn't fight for themselves? Brushing away opportunities given?

Eric quickly shook that thought away and tried drowning it out with another long taste of his beer. His life was nothing like Wes's, he reminded himself. Sure, there might be some vague similarities, but those could be easily brushed aside when looking at the bigger picture.

With a sigh he shut off the TV and got up. From one of the kitchen cabinets Eric pulled out a bag of feed and went outside to fill up the bowl of the two little birds he'd gotten when he'd left the marines. He would never admit it out loud, but he'd gotten them to have someone to talk to and keep him company and they were cheaper than a cat or a dog.

'Hey Tweety. Hey Sylvester,' Eric greeted when he reached the cadge. Now he had a yard and could keep the birds outside, the two seemed happier. They hopped around, but immediately came to pick at the feed when he filled the bowl.

He watched them for a few minutes. The tension that had been in his shoulders washed away as he stood there. A small smile was playing on Eric's lips by the time he went back inside and settled on the couch with a book to pass the evening.

Eric looked at his wrist in wonder. Now he understood why Wes had run off in favour of his weird friends. The power that come from his Morpher was amazing. He didn't know where his sudden drive and ambition came from. The Silver Guardians was just another job, something to pay the bills. But now the commander had been injured and with a Morpher on his wrist, something was driving him to all but demand the position from Mr Collins. And as the words were falling tumbling from his lips, he found that he meant them. This was one thing he wanted more than anything he'd ever wanted before. Not since he was a child anyway. Not since the day his family was ripped apart and he longed to get it back.

But as always, here he was, having to prove himself to people who never had to prove a thing in their lives. But he would show them. And he'd show Wes and his friends too. Somehow, he'd get control of the Q-Rex and then they'd all see what exactly he was worth.

With a grin, Eric walked to his bathroom to take a shower. Reluctantly he took his Morpher off his wrist, unsure how the device would react to water. Once he stripped and stepped under the stream, he studied his body. Though he felt different, he still looked the same. But much to Eric's surprise, not a single bruise marred his skin, something he had expected after the fights he'd gotten into today. Plus, he was sure he had spotted a few of them earlier.

As he was drying off, Eric heard his phone ring. Grumbling, he wrapped his towel around himself and went to answer it.

'Hello?'

'Eric,' Rhett's voice sounded and Eric bit back a string of curses.

'Hey, Rhett. Did you need something?'

'Yeah, me and Sophia wanted to invite you to visit Boston. She'd like to get to know you better.'

'Why the hell would she want that?' Eric demanded.

'No matter what you think, you are still my brother, Eric,' Rhett sighed. 'I know family probably doesn't mean much to you anymore, but it does to me and Sophia. You _are_ family and we _want_ you to be part of our lives.'

'You're still my little brother, Rhett. You always will be,' Eric assured. 'But I'm not good for you.'

'Says who? Those assholes at social services that decided to separate us? Eric, they don't know anything.'

Eric stayed silent and he heard Rhett sigh again.

'Look, just consider it.'

'I would, but I can't afford to come right now,' Eric told his brother.

'You can stay with us. You'd have to crash on the couch, but we don't mind. And I'm happy to buy you a plane ticket. I've got some miles saved up that I can use for one,' Rhett quickly offered.

'Money is not the issue,' Eric fought to keep his voice from sounding too harsh. 'I just got a sort of promotion at work and I can't afford to take time off right now.'

'Promotion? Already? That's awesome! To what? Did they assign you your own squad?'

'It's kinda hard to explain,' Eric bit his lip. If he told his brother he was a Power Ranger now, the kid would probably faint or go full on fangirl on him. 'Look, it's been a long day and I'm starving…'

'Oh, of course, it's dinner time in your time zone! I'm so sorry for keeping you.'

'That's okay, Rhett.'

'Eric?' Rhett asked before Eric could hang up on him.

'Yeah?'

'Don't always let it be me who's calling you, okay?'

Eric sighed and stared out the window for a moment. 'Yeah, sorry. I'll try to call more.'

Luckily, Rhett bought the half-hearted promise and said goodbye. Eric hang up and walked into the kitchen. He glared at the food in his fridge before slamming the door shut again and pulling a microwave meal from the freezer. He'd been fully intent on cooking, but Rhett had managed to kill the good mood he was in. His bother had managed to hit the nail on the head with the mention of social services. Angrily Eric stabbed at the foil with a fork. His history with social services was about the last thing he'd been wanting to think about today, or ever really.


End file.
